From Seven To Six
by ChickenyFanfics
Summary: This Is A Lemon! Beware! This Is A Story About How Tris Gets Over Her Fear Of Intimacy With Tobias. 18 Unless you are a rebel


Hi There! This is my second story on fanfiction and it is about Four x Tris/Fourtris and it is a lemon so 18+ only Unless you're a rebel and want to read this crappy lemon but beware there is sexual content and minor swearing so other than that enjoy!

I Don't Own The Characters Just The story

Tris POV

"You think a hug would give away too much?" he asked "You know what? I don't really care" I said as I went on the tip of my toes and kissed him lightly. When I pulled away Christina and the rest of her friends jaws were on the floor. "You guys will eat flies if you keep your mouths open." I said.

They quickly shut the mouths and Christina managed to stutter out "You? Him? Together?" I nodded my head as Eric shouted "LETS EAT!". I went to go get a hamburger when someone pulled me into a dark hallway. I quickly spun around and saw Tobias then relaxed as he pulled me in for a kiss.

I wrapped my hands around his neck and he wrapped his hands around my waist as we deepened the kiss. I started to get a nervous feeling in my stomach when I told myself Tobias wouldn't force me into anything and I love him. When he pulls away we both gasp for oxygen and then I stare into his deep midnight blue eyes. Then I whispered in his ear "Take me to your apartment.".

When we got to his apartment he pushed me against the door and looked into my eyes.

Tobias POV

When I looked into her beautiful grayish blue eyes all I saw was desire and want. Then I knew what she wanted to do. "Are you sure you want to do this?" I said She replied with one word that made him immediately get turned on. "Yes" she whispered to him seductively. Then I started to get the door open. I felt my pants becoming two times small around my crotch. She started kissing my jaw and when I finally got the door open I walked in shut the door with my foot and ran to the bed. When I put her down I said again "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Tris POV

Then snapping fake anger "Tobias I am sure! I am not scared!" then I did the most embarrassing thing I could ever do, I seduced him "Tobias I want you to make love to me until the world melts all around us. I want you to fuck me so hard that this bed will break." then Tobias flipped us over and said "Wow Tris that.. That was hot." Then he kissed me again and grabbed my t-shirt.

When he got it over my head I subconsciously covered my breasts with my arms but he said "Tris you are perfect. You don't have anything to hide from me." then I removed my arms and he blew on my nipple making them go erect immediately and then he massaged my right breast as he kissed around my nipple on my left breast making me arch my back. Then he lightly licked my nipple and I moaned. Then he latched on my breast and started sucking switching from left to right. Then he stopped. I whined in protest but then he started taking off my jeans. I starting getting self conscious but I remembered that this is Tobias. If I can't trust him I can't trust anyone.

Then he took off my underwear and looked up at me as if to ask permission and I gave a small nod in response and he started rubbing my clit. I moaned and arched my back and then he slid a finger and then two into me. He started pumping quickly and then he added his tongue to the mix.

Tobias POV

Once Tris was moaning my pants were way too small around the crotch and I added my tongue. She arched her back and then she hit her climax. I licked it like it was sweet candy off of my fingers. "You taste good." I said seductively then she flipped us so she was on top and she took my shirt off then kissed down my chest to my waist line and started unbuckling my belt. When she pulled my pants off she started taking my boxers off. When she got them off to both me and hers surprise she starting stroking me.

Tris POV

Tobias threw back his head closed his eyes and groaned. Then I licked his tip and then starting bobbing up and down. After a couple of minutes I started to deep throat him. Then he moaned my name and he hit his climax. I swallowed every drop of it and then Tobias flipped over and then said "Are you ready?" I gave a small nod in response.

Then he said "It will hurt at first but it will go away. Even though I know you'll be fine since your so strong just tell me when to stop." Then I said in reply 'Okay" Then he said "How do you want me to start?" Then I said "Hard and fast. I rather get the pain over with now." Then he leaned down and murmured against my lips "Be brave Tris."

Then he slammed into me. I gripped the sheets so hard they could have torn. Concern filled his eyes. After about five minutes I gave him a small nod so he can move. He started moving inside of me and I closed my eyes and arched my back. I moaned. I want more I thought I need more. Then I said "Tobias faster!" and he immediately complied then I said "Harder!" he started going harder and then I said "Deeper!" and he went fully inside me. Faster, harder and deeper the best combination. I could feel his balls slapping my ass and I repeatedly moaned. "Don't stop!"

Then we both screamed each others names and climaxed at the same time. We caught our breath as Tobias took him out of me and flopped down beside me. I curled into him and the last words I heard were "I love you Tris" before falling into a deep sleep.

Hi there my little nuggets! Hope you enjoyed!

Have a Nice day!

-ChickenyFanfics


End file.
